Déclin d'une cité
by So-chan07
Summary: Lémuria était la cité la plus évoluée de Weyard. Jusqu'au jour où l'Alchimie fut scellée. Ce jour sonna le début de la déchéance progressive d'une cité et de ses habitants.


**Persos** : Habitants de Lémuria, Piers  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Nintendo.  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>De la cité resplendissante à la cité perdue. Quelque chose à propos de la décadence progressive de Lémuria. Comment certains habitants ont tenté de contrer le phénomène et la passivité grandissante des Lémurians (mais en vain).  
>Détails facultatifs : Des éléments de politique avec le Sénat et le roi Hydros, (et une mention de Piers parce que j'adore ce personnage)<br>**Notes :** Rédigé pour **terpine** à l'occasion d'**obscur_echange**. Spoiler sur Golden Sun 2, en particulier sur le chapitre de Lémuria.

* * *

><p>Lémuria était le bijou qui ornait l'écrin que représentait Weyard. Jamais cité n'avait été plus avancée, plus magnifique. Elle était la cité rêvée concentrant en son sein les rêves et passions de tous les hommes. Suprême plaisir, la vie s'y déroulait lentement, laissant soin aux habitants de profiter de ce paradis pendant des siècles.<p>

Cela aurait pu durer éternellement si l'Alchimie n'avait pas été celée. Tous les habitants l'avaient senti bien avant que le Sénat n'en fasse l'annonce. Tous s'étaient sentis dépossédés d'un bien précieux – vides, creux. La Pysnergie qui coulait auparavant comme un fleuve impérieux n'était plus qu'un filet d'eau coulant paresseusement dans le corps des Lémurians.

- L'utilisation de la Psynergie est désormais interdite. Quiconque en use même pour de menus tâches sera puni.

Le décret du Sénat avait été déclamé par un héraut sur la place principale. Place qui commençait à lentement se délabrer, à l'instar de la cité. Les prodigieux édifices érigés grâce à l'Alchimie s'écroulaient sur eux-mêmes. Il était devenu normal d'entendre des chutes de pierres. Tout se lézardait, tombait en poussière. Les couleurs s'effaçaient, ne laissant plus que le blanc des pierres qui tenaient encore debout.

Les habitants subissaient le même mouvement. Les marins avaient du abandonner leurs navires – la technologie de Lémuria avait permis de manier les bateaux via la Psynergie, supprimant l'utilité de la voile et de la rame. La Psynergie n'étant plus assez puissante, les bateaux étaient eux aussi condamnés à pourrir. Le port était devenu un lieu fantôme que plus aucun habitant n'approchait, sinon pour se rappeler une époque glorieuse. Sans navire, pas de voyage. Lémuria se refermait sur elle-même. Les habitants n'accueillaient plus les visiteurs avec joie et empressement. Les regards étaient éteints, les gestes lents : chacun se laissait mourir à petit feu.

Piers faisait parti des rares enfants habitant Lémuria. L'envie de procréer ne traversait plus l'esprit des Lémurians : à quoi bon faire naître un enfant dans une prison ? Les adultes l'assommaient avec leurs histoires, toujours les mêmes, parlant de l'Âge d'Or. Une époque qu'il n'avait pas connu, étant trop jeune pour s'en souvenir mais que tous les adultes vantaient avec des larmes dans les yeux. Même sa mère. Parfois elle s'abîmait dans ses pensées, jetait un regard au loin et poussait un soupir. Un long soupir. Les adultes soupiraient beaucoup.

Quand Piers se mit lui aussi à soupirer, il comprit qu'il entrait dans l'engrenage. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Le Sénat lui-même s'inquiétait pour le peuple de Lémuria. Le dernier décret en date imposait aux habitants de boire au minimum une fiole de l'eau de vie, cette eau garantissant leur longévité, mise à portée de main dans la fontaine de la place publique. Nombre d'habitants ne respectait pas cette consigne. Dès qu'un Lémurian cessait de boire l'eau de vie, il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps avant de le voir s'allonger dans un coin. Le Lémurian ne bougerait pas de cette place – on ne le déplacerait que pour l'enterrer.

- Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas Piers ?

La voix de sa mère avait fait sursauter le jeune homme. Elle ne parlait guère sa mère, s'enfermant dans le mutisme comme tous les autres habitants. Et sa voix était bien faible. Piers avait du mal à se rappeler l'époque où sa mère riait aux éclats, avait une voix fraîche et pleine de vie. A croire que cette époque n'avait jamais existé, n'était qu'un mythe à l'instar de l'Âge d'Or.

- Nous ne pouvons plus utiliser les navires. Puis ces tourbillons en-dehors de l'île empêchent quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir.  
>- Des navires il y en a... Des habitants avaient tenté de sortir de l'île avant que le Sénat n'empêche toute fuite. Ils avaient ajoutés des voiles et des rames comme tout navire de Weyard.<p>

Si c'était le cas alors oui, il pouvait partir. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Il vit le regard de sa mère perdu au loin, ses cheveux ternis et sans vie. Avec des gestes précipités il lui remplit un verre avec l'eau de la fontaine. En buvait-elle encore ? Elle ne semblait de moins en moins toucher à la nourriture aussi.

- Mère, tu partiras avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit les mains de sa mère prendre la sienne, et rien que ce geste lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que s'il partait, jamais il ne reviendrait. Il ne pourrait pas retourner dans cette prison, revoir ses ruines qui avaient autrefois des temples majestueux. Il ne pourrait plus entendre les soupirs sans avoir envie de sauter d'une falaise. Malgré tout il ne voulait pas se rendre compte que sa mère allait disparaître elle aussi. Et qu'il ne serait pas là pour ses derniers instants.

- J'ai fais mon temps Piers. A toi de t'envoler, de faire ta vie.

Un soupir. Sans mot dire Piers posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, cette mère déjà repartie dans ses souvenirs. Quand il appareilla sur le navire, le jeune homme décida de ne jamais se retourner. Malgré son délabrement, ses allures de tombeau, il y avait encore quelque chose en Lémuria qui vous fascinait, vous attirait. Et si il y remettait les pieds, c'en serait fini de lui.


End file.
